


Backseat Driving

by Vanfu



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Their game had just started and the kid was already strung out, or is he always this oblivious to his surroundings.





	

Their game had just started and the kid was already strung out, or is he always this oblivious to his surroundings. John swiftly slipped in Jim's car unnoticed and lay on the backseat floorboards. He wished he could watch the kid's reaction to his handiwork, even though John hated killing little children. The fear in their eyes brought him no thrill, plain and simple. Whatever part of John's brain that felt guilt or remorse had shriveled and died along time ago. 

Jim returned back to his car a few seconds later, slamming the door behind him only to open it again to puke. John was tempted to jump up right then and see what else he could scare out of him. He stayed put though, waiting for Jim to start driving again.

About half an hour later Jim pulled in somewhere and got out. When he felt the coast was clear John rose from his hiding spot, stretching his sore muscles. He spotted the keys still in the ignition. This kid was really was oblivious. John wondered if Jim would even notice when someone was trying to flirt with him. 

John climbed into the front seat and took the keys. When he got out he left the car door open not wanting to make too much noise. He walked into the abandoned garage to find the kid trying to use a dead payphone. Jim was still nervous as ever, twitching at the smallest sound. The kid gasped when his eyes fall on John.

John felt like he'd never tire of seeing Jim jump out of his skin. He dangled the kid's keys in front of him. John wondered for a moment of what he could make Jim do to got them back, but in the end he decided to just throw them at Jim's feet. John still had standards and a dusty garage wasn't one of them. Besides his allergies were getting to him again.

John left the garage in to time to hitch another ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired a bit by the short story High Beams from Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark. 
> 
> My grammer still sucks.


End file.
